1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to the electronics field. More in particular, the present disclosure relates to a voltage signals multiplexer.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to use multiplexers having N input voltage signals (N higher than or equal to 2), having an input selection signal for selecting one of the input voltage signals and having an output for generating one of the selected input signals; such multiplexers are used in memories such as of the Flash-type. In particular, such memories use voltage signals with high values (i.e., higher than supply voltage of the memories), in order to carry out operations on the memory cells, such as for example operations of cell programming or of erasing the cell contents.